


Oh my

by Regrats



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regrats/pseuds/Regrats
Summary: Attempt at a character study of shaun with a horrible ending and a possibly ill make a series idk where i want to go with this??? I guess this is shaun/desmond idk





	Oh my

Shaun stared at his computer screen unable to do anything productive at the moment. He was balls deep in his thoughts, that were mostly centered around his deceased friend, Desmond. He felt guilty about his death despite him dying 5 years ago. He wished that he said a better goodbye to him... Shaun shifted to a more comfortable postition on his chair. Damn. At first Desmond was annoying as hell but then as he got to know him more he turned out to be a pretty cool dude. If only- the door bell suddenly rang, interrupting Shaun's thoughts. He jumped at the shrill sound as it pierced through the air. Shaun quickly grabbed a knife that laid beside him half obscured by a heap of papers and jumped up. His heart started to race. He always hated answering doors. You never know who's out there and what their intentions are. 

Shaun swung open the door, grasping the knife firmly behind his back. As soon as his eyes laid upon the man behind the door the knife clattered on the floor. He felt his mouth widen in shock. "Oh my God.." he covered his mouth and tears welled up in his eyes. "D-Desmond..?" Desmond half smiled in response. Shaun saw that something was wrong but he shoved that thought to the back of his mind. He almost tackled Desmond as he embraced the other man. Desmond just stood there looking a little uncomfortable as Shaun started to squeeze the life out of him. "F-fucking hell I bloody missed you.." Shaun blurted out, pulling Desmond tighter against him. Soon he released Desmond. He started to sob. Desmond watched, still looking a little uncomfortable by Shauns loud emotional breakdown. Shaun then paused. "Oh shit." He forced himself to briefly stop the tears and he wiped off a large amount of snot and tears off his face with his shirt sleeve. Shaun then motioned inside. "Lets go inside before I attract attention" he forced himself to laugh at his joke to attempt to lighten up the mood. Desmond remained silent. 

They stood at the doorway for a couple more minutes. Shaun then grabbed Desmond's arm and tugged him in. He shut the door and spun to face his friend. "You okay mate..? You've been quiet this whole time and to be honest you look like you've gone through hell." Desmond tensed up a little. Shaun continued to stare at him with a concerned look on his face. Desmond looked away intimidated and he pursed his lips. "I'm going to take a nap." Desmond uttered. Shaun looked a little relieved at the fact that he finally spoke. "Okay then.. you look like you need it." Desmond made a beeline to the couch and almost fell on top of it. As soon as he laid down he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated lol please roast me daddy


End file.
